Beastly Love
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Tsuna Sawada is very long in love with Kyoko Sasagawa , but on one day if his long time crush . Invites him to come to her house , he never knows he will then be changed into a girl .


**Again a new story ! I just can't help it :3 okay the main pairing is TsunaxKyokoxEnma, but they will change gender in the next chap . So it's female!Tsuna, Male!Kyoko & female!Enma, their names will stay the same . I will warn you guys, if it will change ... So that you know in the next chap Tsuna is a girl, but still a he . So in Chap 3 he will be called a she, don't forgot it ! **

**Enjoy ! **

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

Tsuna's day started normally, just like any other day . Reborn kicked him out of the bed, after that he fall down the stairs . Lambo who throws things at Tsuna, like grenades or other stuff that comes out of his hair . Then someone has eaten already his breakfast, he forgot his homework when he went to school … And his lunch is also gone ." Tenth ! I like to share my lunch with you today ! " Shouted Hayato as he smiled widely at Tsuna, who smiled nervously back ." Thanks but no thanks, I will get something …"

" Which what money ? "

" My money …" Tsuna looked untrustworthy at Reborn, as he asked him about the money ." Stop pulling that face at me, before I shoot ."

" Sorry ! "

" Has tenth forgotten his money ! "

" It's not really your day Tsuna …"

" Well .."

" Tsuna-kun ! " Tsuna heard the sweet voice of Kyoko, who walked to him ." Kyo .. Kyoko-chan … Good morning …"

" Good morning ! " She smiled as Tsuna's cheeks turned red, everyone saw but they ignored it …. Because who can't blush at ( expect Reborn ) the sweetest girl in the world ." Is something wrong ? "

" Can you come to my home soon after school, so we can start our test ? "

" Test ?" Tsuna asked surprised and looked at Reborn, Takeshi and Hayato who immediately looked away ." Sorry Kyoko-chan, but I know nothing of a test . "

" Don't worry about it, everyone is split into groups of 2 . And have taken a paper from out a box, which holds the project of our test . But we are with 3, since it will be unfair for Enma-kun, or you or me to work alone ."

Tsuna's hopes immediately sank, as he heard Enma is also in the group ." Ah okay then .."

" We have animals as our project, so lets to our best after school okay ! "

" Okay … I will do my best ."

" Thank you ." And she went back to Hana, and the other girls who looked disgusted at Tsuna . Before they talk to Kyoko . " How come nobody told me ? "

" Well .. Sasagawa wanted to say it herself ."

" Sorry Tenth ! I knew I should have not listened to that Woman ! "

" Actually Gokudera I have put you into silence ." Reborn replied as he looked bored ." Ah yes indeed …"

Class began again Tsuna almost got detention, because he did not have his homework with him . He did not well at the gym, where Reborn was shooting at him . As he did something wrong, and then lunch was the worse . Because he got nothing to eat, it's good they sell sandwiches at school . "

" Say Tsuna how come you forgot many things today ? " Takeshi asked as he ate his sushi, that his father made this morning ." I don't know I have not overslept today ."

" Maybe it's just a damn Tsuna ." Reborn said as he enjoyed his espresso ." or someone is already away with it ."

" Well there's something in that empty head of yours . " Tsuna sighed loudly ." I give up …"

" Say what did you guys get ? " Tsuna asked to Hayato, who pushed his lunch box away from him ." I really wanted to have UFO's … But that idiot over there, had to go and get something else ! "

" Sport ? "

" Worse Tenth worse …"

" Bassball . "

" Haha you are cold Tsuna, very cold ." Tsuna looked annoying to them ." What is it ? " As he bit into his sandwich .

" Sexuality ."

Tsuna had 5 second to think, before he spit out his sandwich ." What .. What .. Yamamot ! "

" Well it was that, or we had to get history . And the only thing that was left of history was Eeinstew .. right Hayato ."

" Einstein baka ."

" Yes so I did what every good friend will do, pick the one that was least boring ! "

" I still prefer doing to boring work, I mean … This project will be a long journey … "

Tsuna wanted to laugh, but he restrained himself . And decided to say nothing .

As time went by, school was done ." You go the other way ? " Asked Takeshi ." Yeah, I'm going to Kyoko-chan's house ." Takeshi noticed that Tsuna was sweating, and smiled at him ." Tsuna do not worry, we will support you ! "

" Really ? " Hayato rather die than support the relationship of his tenth and that woman, since he thinks that Tenth can get better ." Yes and come on Hayato, we have a test to do .. "

Tsuna waved at them and waited for Kyoko, who came 5 minutes later . While Enma walked behind her ." Tsuna-kun sorry we are late ! Have you been waiting long ? "

" No .. I did not waited long .." Tsuna blushed at Kyoko-chan, Enma-kun said nothing much . But followed the two to Kyoko's house ."

" My parents are not home for now, and my brother will be back tonight ."

" Oh … Why ? " Asked Enma ."

" He's going to train . "

" Where ? "

" In the forest I think . "

Tsuna's mouth dropped open, he would never, never train in the forest ." Is it not dangerous ? "

" Yes I agree .."

" Well I think it also, but if big brother can do it . Then I'm sure I will support him ! " They arrived at the house, she let the boys to her room . Don't worry it's only just our 3 here, since there is no angry dad or brother ! Okay for now, until Ryohei comes back .

Tsuna looked around her room, it was light blue . But it has colored little stuff placed everywhere, a little round table in the middle . With a pink carpet underneath ." Sit down, I get something to drink for us ."

" Okay .." Said both boys and sat down ." It's nice here .." Enma said as he looked at the posters ." Yeah I also think that …" Suddenly Kyoko-chan came back . " I made some tea, I hope you like . " And give to the tea to Enma and Tsuna ." Thank you Kyoko-chan .. " Tsuna blushed with a smile ." Yes thank you ."

" It's alright okay let's start ! "

They both have been working on their project together, until they decided to enjoy their tea at a short break . Tsuna thought really that Reborn, will show up and destroy this happy moment . But strangely the hitman did not show up, and Tsuna enjoyed more of this moment . Tsuna could enjoy the moment of his best friend, and the person he was in love in .

The room was silent but only Kyoko-chan talked about things, she liked did with Hana in the week . And her plans of her mother's birthday, Tsuna could not help but smile at her .

Then suddenly Enma's head fell on the table ." Enma-kun ? "

" I don't feel so good .." Wailed Enma Kyoko-chan felt on his forehead, but he did not have fever . Oddly enough Tsuna and Kyoko also looked pale ." Kyoko-chan .. Ev-everything alright ? " Tsuna asked even though he knows that Kyoko-chan, did not look okay . And then his vision began to get blurred, Kyoko-chan tried to smile at him . But then she also fell down, as she let her tea go .

That was it .. " I-It was .. The tea .. " And Tsuna fell into a deep darkness, as his eyes closed .


End file.
